Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light control systems, and in particular to a wall-mounted dimmer switch with a touch screen control.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional light switches are commonly used for connecting/disconnecting electrical circuits and turning on and off electric equipment.
A conventional electric switch is typically placed inside the wall or placed on the wall.
Another conventional device is a dimmer used for regulation of power levels. The dimmer is typically placed after the power source within the circuit. The dimmers are used for controlling electric lamps (regular or halogen or LED).
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a convenient universal wall-mounted dimmer device that has a color multi-touch LCD/LED display used for settings and control of household devices.